


Anodite Master

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [8]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Furry, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Whipping, Xenophilia, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben has a strong spark and a dominant nature. He’s become quite the powerful hero with the use of his mana. Rook has become his new partner and he’s got a pretty nice spark himself. Ben takes him on and learns quite a bit about his new partner, and opens the path for his future.
Relationships: Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anodite Ben 10 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Anodite Master

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Anodite Master

Ben has a strong spark and a dominant nature. He’s become quite a powerful hero with the use of his mana. Rook has become his new partner and he’s got a pretty nice spark himself. Ben takes him on and learns quite a bit about his new partner, and opens the path for his future.

Chapter 1

Rook Blonko, a revonnahgander, who was inspired by tales of Lucky Boy, decided to join the plumbers and work to protecting the galaxy. By a stroke of luck or fate, he found himself partnered with Benjamin Tennyson aka Lucky Boy. The boy wasn’t as Rook expected, but in some ways, he was a whole lot more.

Like Max Tennyson, he had a spark all his own, so he was set on the path of adventure. He was driven to learn and try new things, not something one can get on Revonnah. Just like Max, he soon had an anodite wanting to become his mate. Rook wasn’t sure pursuing such a relationship with Ben was the best idea, he had heard things about Earth and their backward views on love and mating. He didn’t want to ruin things with Ben, it had taken him a while just to get Ben to like him, one false step would have Ben gone, Rook reassigned, and Ben would have a new partner.

He took a chance and told Ben how he felt. Ben looked surprised, then blushed, before looking deep in thought, before looking serious. “I know it must have been hard for you to confess to me, you know...considering. I’m not really human, but I’m not like other anodites either. I want to return your feelings but, I think you’d be better off finding someone else to mate with.”

“Do not say that Ben, I want to be with you!” Rook said and took his hands. “If you are not rejecting my feelings please give me a chance.” Ben sighed.

“Okay, I like your spark, but there will be no hard feelings if you want to walk away. I’ll understand and we can still be partners.” Rook had no idea what Ben was worried about, so they shook hands and Ben pulled him in for their first kiss. He would soon learn, that was a lot more to Ben Tennyson than meets the eye.

-x-

Rook’s confession was six months ago, and he found himself once again in Ben’s bedroom, naked! His sexy furry alien body was on full display. His arms were bound by mana cuffs keeping his arms locked and spread above his head. A ball gag was placed firmly in Rook’s mouth, muffling his moans. His pink nipples were hard and peeking through his fur, his 7-inch cock was hard, bound with a mana cock ring, keeping him from cumming. His ass was stuffed with a matching 7-inch vibe modeled after Rook’s hard cock.

Time was a lost element in this game, all he knew was the count. It had been 80 lashes so far, and his master was taking a break to admire his body. He heard the crack and felt the whip of mana strike his back. ‘81...’ Rook thought, pupils dilating, toes curling.

“Here we go Kitten,” Ben let loose on him, his mana whip striking Rook across the back, leaving glowing marks that faded after a few minutes. What was really wild is if Ben struck a glowing mark before it closed the sensations were amplified, making Rook moan around his gag and his body tremble.

The boy was dressed, for lack of a better term, in his Lucky Boy mask which was of a fox, two green cuffs, and a pair of sinfully tight shorts that looked like they were painted on and nothing else. His lithe soccer player's body had muscled up a bit since coming back and doing hero work. “You are doing so well Kitten, don’t forget to drop the ball if it gets too much.” Rook nodded, he hadn’t forgotten, he was just focused on keeping count of every strike.

Ben preferred using the mana whip as it allowed him to go a bit more all out without worrying about permanent damage. Rook had a beautiful coat of fur, and gorgeous muscles are hidden underneath, oh yes the mana whip really was the best tool for the job with him. It hurt in the beginning, Rook had seen use his mana whip on bad guys, so was nervous when they first played.

His partner was very professional always stopping when he gave the safety signal and gave amazing aftercare. Ben took this very seriously, it had surprised him. The boy was so free, often cracking one liners and wisecracks as he took down baddies, but when it came to this Ben spent a whole month explaining the ins and outs to him, most of that time was Ben explaining the concept of Dirty Talk to him.

The last thing he wanted was for Rook’s feelings to be hurt by something said in the bedroom. Having a script didn’t help either, but after watching a lot of porn and answering every little question Rook had, did they try anything. Ben took every chance to turn Rook’s pain into pleasure and told him that often seeing Rook in the throes of passion was enough for him. It was a new side of Ben, one couldn’t read in a file, and he was excited to see this side of Ben.

Now...Rook enjoyed a bit of pain, the fresh crack of the whip against him, even the light burn as the wound closed, becoming a rippling tingly effect through his muscles. It had his cock twitching and wanting to cum. It only got better when the whip struck his butt, making his ass tighten around the vibrating toy inside him.

He felt like he could have cum at the thirtieth strike and again at the sixtieth, if not for the ring binding his fat alien cock. His balls were itching to release, it was driving him mad. Silly really as all he had to do was release the ball in his hand and Ben would make him cum...boy would he!

Ben really knew how to make a guy feel special, and not just by draining his balls so fast he couldn’t walk for an hour or more after. It was the way Ben looked at him, touched him, caressed him, even his dominant touch was arousing. Rook wasn’t good at the dirty talk, but he loved it when Ben called him Kitten.

When Ben praised him it made his heart flutter when he scolded him it was oddly arousing. Rewards and punishments seemed to go hand in hand. They had come so far, and Rook was hanging on for his reward!

‘91...92...93...94...95...’ so close, so very close. ‘96...97...98...99...’ The next strike didn’t come, a few short pauses later and Rook’s back and buttocks were healed. ‘No….so close...please one more...one more!’ he pushed his ass back, wiggling it a little.

Ben pressed himself against Rook, hands coming around to grope his furry pecs. “Mmm, you are doing so well Kitten, my beautiful Kitten.” Rook moaned around his gag. Ben’s bulge fit perfectly between his cheeks, nudging the vibe causing it to grind his insides.

“You’ve hung in there for so long, you really want your treat don’t you?” he purred into his ear. Rook nodded eagerly.

One more hit and he’d hit a hundred, that was their goal, and while it had taken some time to get here, Rook wanted it so bad. Ben’s hands found his nipples and pinched them. “Mgrgrg!” Rook moaned, eyes going wide.

For a revonnahgander, their nipples were a high tier erogenous zone. Ben had made him cum from just his nipples a few times, but he was so high on pleasure already. His cock visibly swelled, earning a bite from the cock ring, he’d broken cock rings in the past this way, but Ben’s mana wouldn’t break.

“When I first met you, you were so serious, by the book kind of guy, I had no idea you’d be so perverted.” he tugged on Rook’s nips and the boy bucked, squeezing the ball tight. “You’ve surprised me Rook Blonko, you’ve taken to my pleasure like a bird to the sky!”

Rook was losing it, he wanted to cum, but wanted his prize. Just when he thought he was gonna break Ben pulled back, and delivered the final blow, the sweep was long, and Rook arched his back as pain and pleasure fused into a glorious thing. ‘100!’ he shed tears of joy.

The mana shackles vanished and Rook crumbled to his hands and knees. Ben removed Rook’s gag, the male panted and drooled. His cock was still bound. Ben removed the vibe and Rook whined at the loss. “Do you wanna stop Kitten?”

“Don’t stop...want Master’s penis...I’m empty...need you...” he shook his ass, his hole twitching. Ben grinned, contractions were Rook’s way of dirty talk.

“If you insist Kitten.” Ben removed his shorts, causing his massive dick to snap up and slap his abs. Rook’s eyes sparkled at the sight of him. In revonnahgander terms, Ben had the cock of a god. Rook was probably one of the most endowed males born on Revonnah, so Ben’s soft size would be seen as impressive, but Ben was a grower.

It seems every member of Ben’s family was a base 10, Ben being an anodite gave some oomf oomf when he went through puberty. Ben whispered some kind of spell and his cock was coated in some kind of special oil. He opened up Rook’s hole and spat inside, Rook moaned as the spit turned into the similar oil that filled his insides. “Master!”

Ben didn’t keep him waiting and pushed inside, his ass swallowed his cock like a champ, all his anal training these past 5 months were worth it, he took the first 7 inches like a champ, but as Ben’s 15 incher pushed deeper Rook was seeing stars.

Rook clawed at the ground, he was so full and getting fuller. His stomach bulged as he took the cock of his partner. “It’s so deep master, I’m so full!” he moaned as Ben buried himself balls deep inside his alien lover.

“You fit me perfectly Kitten, so warm and tight inside for me.” He rocked his hips, letting rook feel every inch. Scratching deep inside him that no other revonnahgander could reach.

Ben snapped his fingers and the cock ring vanished. “Here we go!” Ben pulled all the way out, leaving a great void, only to snap his hips forward and claim Rook’s ass again. Rook arched his back and came, his cum erupting in a solid stream, pelting Ben’s floor.

His insides clamped down onto Ben’s cock only for the boy to fuck him proper. The boost of friction had both males moaning in pleasure. Everything melted away for Rook, he felt as if Rook and Ben no longer existed and they had become one being.

Rook’s head was swimming, Ben’s size pulverizing his sweet spot with every pass. On his fourth orgasm, Ben’s mana flared and with a moan of his name he came, flooding his tight ass with hot cum. It was hot...so hot...a feeling Rook couldn’t quite describe, but one he loved very dearly. Ben’s cum was so thick and flooded him so completely. He felt tingly, his cock hung spent between his legs!

His orgasms were so powerful after being edged for so long. Ben pulled out, causing the excess of cum to fill the void he left behind. Before any could escape, Ben created a plug of mana, that stuffed his now wrecked hole. “Don’t rest now Kitten,” Ben said as he made his way over to his bed. “You made a mess, clean it up.”

Rook stared down at the puddle of semen of his own making. Without missing a beat he leaned down and began to lap his semen off the floor. His cheeks burned with a blush you could see through his fur. This action was a tad humiliating...but that didn’t stop the enjoyment he felt as Ben watched him work. Once he was finished he was rewarded with Ben’s cock once again, his taste buds tingled as he tasted the boy’s massive dick.

It tasted of power and manliness, and his pre-cum was heavenly sweet. Rook felt like he was on auto-pilot serving Ben’s penis with all his might and vigor, hungrily even! He wanted Ben’s cum, wanted to taste it on his lips, having it linger there for some time. It wasn’t long before Ben’s kitty got his milk, and like a good boy, he didn’t waste a drop.

“Rook, it’s been 6 months since you confessed to me, 5 months since we started doing naughty things, and 9 months since you became my partner. I’ve put you through your paces, you know what I am like and what I want from you in the bedroom. This is your chance to walk away, if you continue walking this path with me, I’ll ask for more submission from you.”

“I do not want to leave you, Ben, do you not love me too?”

“Of course I love you, it’s why I’m telling you this. I’ve given you a taste of something new, and I have so much more I want to show you. You can take what I’ve shown you and find a new master, one that isn’t an anodite, one that isn’t me.” Ben revealed a collar, it had Rook’s pet name on it and on the back had some magic symbol etched into it. “Or you can take this collar and become mine.”

“I want to be yours Ben, whatever path you walk I’ll follow it, not for your sake, but for mine. This is what I want.” He put the collar on and Rook shivered as he felt energy wash over him. “Whoa...”

Ben removed his mask, he had tears in his eyes. “Blonko...” he hugged the furry male and kissed him hungrily.

Max Tennyson had no idea how right he was to partner Rook Blonko up with Ben, he was exactly what Ben needed.

To be continued


End file.
